


s(he) hits like ecstacy

by zacefronspants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Minor Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Slight ddllg, Slow Burn, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Yagami Yato Nicknames, dilf akaashi keiji, dilf bokuto koutarou, handjob, i should clarify, kind of, lots of tension, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: You, before you even realize it, find yourself in front of Bokuto and Akaashi’s door, your fist poised to knock, but you stop yourself. They don’t need to hear about your breakup, don’t need you to talk their ears off about what a huge weight is off your shoulders. Shaking your head you knock anyways, hoping they’re at home.or,dilfs akaashi and bokuto are your hot neighborsEntry for the Jan. 2021 Yagami Yato Event;💗ꜱᴀʀᴀɪ ᴋɪʀɪ ꜱɪᴍᴘ💕 |suspicious #8664
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	s(he) hits like ecstacy

**Author's Note:**

> I capitalize the Yagami Yato nicknames as well as Sir and Daddy, so sorry if it's confusing! 
> 
> Also, please tell me if I've missed anything in the tags!

You’ve seen them around before, you know they watch you, lick their lips when you pass by and smile at them bashfully. And you know that they’re very aware you know about their not so subtle advances whenever your roommate asks you to stop by their house with a plate of cookies or some leftovers, they know you want to say, “I’d love to stay,” and follow them inside and let them touch you they way you’ve been touching yourself. But, you keep shyly declining and making half hearted excuses that make Akaashi smile sweetly and say, “We know Blossom, another time, then.” It makes you shiver. You’re always polite when you leave, letting your fingers stay on top of Bokuto’s a touch longer than they should, cheeks burning splotchy red when he winks at you and bids you a soft goodbye. 

You sometimes, when your roommate has gone out with her friends or is asleep, you think about what Bokuto’s fingers would feel like inside you, how Akaashi’s cock would feel inside your throat while Bokuto leans down and brushes the tears away from your eyes, telling you how pretty you look like that, all sloppy and open. You try and touch your puffy clit with shaky fingers and occasionally try to find the spongy spot inside your weeping cunt with your fingers only to be left open and frustrated because  _ it doesn’t feel right  _ when it’s your fingers inside your weeping cunny. You groan and try not to pout as you fix your panties and stand in wobbly legs, ignoring the stain you’ve left on your sheets. You feel hot shame boiling in your bones because you’ve been fantasizing about your married, older neighbors with a daughter that is as soft as Akaashi and as loud as Bokuto. Your neighbors who picked you up from a bar when you were too drunk, your neighbors who are again,  _ married.  _

The feeling you get whenever Akaashi smiles at you while you both meet on the way to get the mail in the lobby always bubbles up and makes your guilt even worse. You try to forget how  _ good  _ it sounds when Bokuto says your name or calls you a pretty girl when he’s returning the plate you gave them because you accidentally on purpose made too much. 

You develop a pattern; smile and make talk with Akaashi while getting the mail, bring over leftovers that you purposely made too much of and let Bokuto call you pretty and offer for you to come over for a quick cup of tea, skirt around that and then politely decline the invitation a soft, “Maybe another time baby owl,” falling past Bokuto’s lips and filling your ears until that small nickname is ringing in your ears. 

Then you meet someone with soft eyes and gentler hands and they turn your world upside down. They promise you everything and make you feel something low and slow burn in your bones whenever they kiss you and suck on your tongue, when they slip their fingers inside you and make you cum so hard you’re crying and shaking from overstimulation. It’s good, really fucking good until it’s not. Until they fuck you and it feels weird, you’re not full enough. They weren’t hitting the right spots, not touching your clit in slow circles, weren’t kissing you or talking to you. You ignore it because you do really like them, like how your name sounds when they say it, like how they ask about your day. You ignore the small fights that escalate into you apologizing and having shitty makeup sex. 

Sometimes, when you decide to talk off Bokuto’s ear, you divulge small pieces of information, not necessarily asking for help, but to get it off your chest because you are so wholly unhappy it makes you feel sick.You don’t see the way Akaashi clenches his fist and looks at you with a softened expression while Bokuto has to stop himself from saying something that might make you run away, or never speak to them again. You always apologize after there’s been too long of a lull and scurry away, your cheeks burning and something heavy settling on your shoulders. 

It all comes crashing down in a tower of fools when you decide to break up with your partner, spilling over and over flowing and messy. It wasn’t a conversation you meant to start, but before you could stop the overly soft, “I’m not happy, I don’t think I ever really was,” that swims past your lips and settles on their shoulders. You open your mouth and immediately close it because there isn’t much you can say to make what you just told them any better. You can’t take it back and giggle, say that you were joking, just being dramatic. And if you’re being truthful, you knew this relationship wouldn’t last long, not wehen Akaashi and Bokuto are so heavily on your mind at all times. You see the look of hurt on their face, it makes you feel shitty. You watch them for a while, knowing that a simple  _ I’m sorry  _ wasn’t going to erase what you’d said. You watch them gather their things and leave, a very quiet and almost angry, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be already married for you to want to fuck me,” falling into you lap with the slam of your front door. You want to be angry, even sad, but you just feel so relieved. 

You, before you even realize it, find yourself in front of Bokuto and Akaashi’s door, your fist poised to knock, but you stop yourself. They don’t need to hear about your breakup, don’t need you to talk their ears off about what a huge weight is off your shoulders. Shaking your head you knock anyways, hoping they’re at home. You wait with your breath caught in your throat, hoping they won’t turn you away because you really, really need to see them. Need to hear the soft way Akaashi breathes out your name and the easy way Bokuto calls you  _ baby owl _ when he leans in to whisper a secret he doesn’t want Akaashi to hear. 

You’d been so lost in thought you didn’t hear the door open and the soft, “Blossom?” Akaashi said when he saw you standing there. You’re startled when you feel Akaashi place his hand on your shoulder and shake you slightly, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. You blink up at him, your mouth suddenly dry, “Can I come in?” You rush out, scared you’re going to turn around and leave. You wait a bit more, letting Akaashi drink in the sight of you frazzled and in soft sleep shorts and a shirt with holes all over, your heart beating out of your chest the longer it takes him to say anything. A part of you, however miniscule, thinks maybe Akaashi is going to send you home with a soft  _ boop!  _ to the nose and a soft, “S’late sweet one,” before he closes the door. So you’re surprised when Akaashi brushes a few stray tears from your cheeks, his eyes softening when you start to hiccup and sniffle. You cover your face and in both embarrassment and annoyance because you don’t know why you’re even crying, or when you had even started. Bokuto appears behind you, eyes widening when he sees your shoulders shaking and hears the soft way you’re crying out apologies. 

Bokuto sets down the grocery bags he’d been carrying to pull you backwards into his chest and whispers, “S’the matter pretty baby?” And you melt into his soft and firm body, you tiny sobs mellowing out when you feel him pressing his fingers into your hair and stroking. You swallow and ask again, if you can come inside because you’re embarrassed to have been crying so openly in the middle of the hallway. Bokuto and Akaashi must have some sort of a silent conversation and Akaashi finally says, “Come here, pretty girl,” while Bokuto is pushing you towards his opened arms so he can pick up the bags he’d left carelessly on the floor. 

You allow Akaashi to wrap you in his arms and lead you inside to the couch, his hands finding purchase on your hips. When you look up at Akaashi your breath catches in your throat, the sudden urge to press opened mouth kisses to his mouth is overwhelming you and you need to be away from him, you didn’t come over to let the feelings you had so carefully swept into a box spill out. You swallow and try to move away from his hold, a half-assed excuse leaving your mouth. He tightens his grip on your hips, his lips curling downwards. Bokuto appears before you can open your mouth and make a fool of yourself, an annoyed, “Your partner is disrespectful,” slapping you in the face and making hot, angry tears burn in the back of your eyes. 

Covering your face you nod and apologize, trying to calmly explain that you are no longer dating them, that you had broken up and it hadn’t ended amicably. You can feel the white hot shame rolling off of Bokuto in waves and you’d like to tell him it was fine, because it is fine, but their angry,  _ “I’m sorry I couldn’t be already married for you to want to fuck me,” _ ringing in your ears because now you’re not sure why you even came to their apartment. You needed to see them, hear their voices, but your partner was right,  _ Akaashi and Bokuto are married _ . You know, at this point you’re crying again, you can feel your tears wetting where you’ve covered your face. Akaashi gently grabs your hands and pulls them away, his lips pressing to your palms. Bokuto comes to sit on your other side, his fingers gripping your chin, his warm honey voice saying, “You shouldn’t waste your tears on them Baby Owl,” and it makes goosebumps travel up your arms. Swallowing you nod, a little stupidly, partly because of how close Bokuto is and how close his lips are to your own. 

You stare at the soft pink of Bokuto’s lips and fight the urge to lick at the seam and taste his tongue. You subconsciously lick your own and tilt your head a bit watching the way his pupils dilate a fraction, a soft, “You look like you wanna kiss me,” flying out and circling around his head as it leaves your lips. 

Akaashi inhales deeply and hooks his head on your shoulder, watching the way Bokuto watches you. “Do you want him to kiss you, Blossom?” Swallowing you nod, too scared to speak because half of you thinks this is a set up of some sort; like they’re going to laugh at you and send you home. Another part of you knows they wouldn’t be that cruel to you, Akaashi might let Bokuto kiss you and then send you home, or he might kiss Bokuto and make you watch the way you wish they would take you apart. Bokuto leans in close, lips ghosting yours when he says, saccharine and sweet, “Your Daddy asked you a question pretty girl,” before he pulls back all the way and props his head in his hand. Your cheeks burn hot and you feel Akaashi pressing soft kisses into your neck, his teeth occasionally biting down. “You want Koutarou to kiss you, Blossom?” He repeats, forcing you to face Bokuto completely. 

“Yes Daddy,” you whimper out, whining when Bokuto chuckles at you and beckons you over to his lap. “So c’mere pretty baby, lemme taste you for a bit,” he breathes out. 

Moving on shaky legs you place yourself on his lap, your arms winding around his neck and playing with the silver and gray hairs they lie there. Bokuto cups your cheek and presses his forehead to yours, burnt honey eyes looking into yours. “Gonna kiss you, yeah? Gonna kiss you so nice, then I’m gonna have your Daddy kiss you again,” he breathes out, grinning at you. You nod, whispering a soft  _ please sir  _ before you lean the rest of the way in and slot your lips over his, trying not to whimper when you feel his fingers hold your cheeks in place. Bokuto’s tongue licks at the seam of your lips, begging you to let him inside. You start rocking your hips over his, whining when he moves you over to his thigh, a soft, “Patience sweet girl,” slipping into your mouth. 

You pull away, a string of saliva connecting you and Bokuto. You feel your cheeks darken even more when he grins at you, wiping your mixed spit away from his lips. “Such a messy little kisser, aren’t you Baby Owl? Bet you’d look so nice n’ pretty covered in your Daddy’s spit, huh?” Bokuto laughs, stroking your cheeks and nodding his head towards Akaashi. “Go give your Daddy a kiss and let me walk you home, it’s late sugar pea,” and you want to feel disappointed, but you know he’s right, it’s late and you’re keeping them up. You look over your shoulder and feel your cunt throb at the look on Akaashi’s face, taking in the way his lips are parted and the hungry way he’s watching you hump Bokuto’s thigh. 

You shiver and struggle to stand, your knees shaking from the way Bokuto kissed you. You come to a stop in front of Akaashi, your head feeling slightly fuzzy and your body warm. You watch him lean up and place hands on your hips, his thumbs working their way under your worn sleep shirt. “Come on then, Blossom, give Daddy a kiss,” he whispers so soft and delicate it makes your eyes flutter shut. You struggle to peel your eyes open again, a gentle  _ okay daddy _ floating into the air as you situate yourself on his lap, your cunt throbbing when you sit on his hard cock. You wait for a moment, your skin buzzing with the overwhelming need to bury your hands in Akaashi’s graying black hair and pull his face to yours, but you wait for the okay. Akaashi smiles at you, all teeth and a promise of something that makes a soft whimper come out of your mouth. “Stay still and open your mouth pretty girl,” he breathes out, his fingers coming to pull your lips apart. “Gonna taste you, but you look thirsty,” Akaashi continues, slipping his fingers on your tongue and pressing down, making your tongue fall out and rest against your chin. 

Akaashi leans in closer, puckering his lips and letting his spit drip down onto your tongue. “Stay like this for me sweetheart,” he breathes out, fingers pressing down harder on your tongue. You struggle to nod your head, a delicious burn starting in your neck from the way Akaashi has you holding your head. “Koutarou, come here,” he says, looking up at Bokuto from across the couch. You feel Bokuto rest his hands on your shoulders, a shiver running up your spine when he leans over your head and kisses Akaashi. You watch with hooded eyes as Akaashi licks at Bokuto’s lips and grinds his hips up into your sopping panties, making you let out a gurgle moan. 

Akaashi pulls away from Bokuto, lips spit slicked and red, his eyes sliding over to yours. “Go ahead and swallow Blossom,” Akaashi tells you, removing his fingers from your tongue. You swallow eagerly and close your eyes, relief washing over you when Akaashi leans in and presses a soft kiss to your mouth. “That’s a good girl, listen so well for Daddy, don't you?” He breathes against your lips, making you nod furiously and gasp, “Yes Daddy, wan’ to be your good girl,” your cheeks flush brighter. Akaashi kisses you again, his tongue slipping into your mouth and licking at your tongue. You whine and grind your hips down, your clot throbbing when he meets your tiny little movements with his own. “You wanna sit on Daddy’s thigh baby? Wanna make a mess on my pants?” Akaashi says against your mouth, teeth sinking into your bottom lip. He grins against your mouth when the ever so soft  _ yes daddy, can I please?  _ comes out of you. 

Bokuto leans down and kisses the side of your head, “It’s late baby, kiss your Daddy again and I’ll walk you home,” he says, into your ear, fingers massaging your shoulders. You feel a pout form, but Akaashi sighs at you and kisses you gently, licking back into your mouth. You whimper and grind your hips again, more of your slick filling the soft cotton of your panties. Bokuto lifts your hips and places them on Akaashi’s thigh, controlling your movements and forcing you to slow down. You pull away and whine up at Bokuto, puckering your lips at him, silently begging for a kiss. He grins at you and grinds your hips down harder causing your pulsing clit rubbing against your shorts and the fabric of Akaashi’s pants. “Does our pretty girl want a kiss? Want Sir to kiss you again, huh baby?” Bokuto asks you, forcing your head back and grinding your hips down harder. “You’re making such a mess on Daddy’s pants little one,” he says, kissing your open mouth. “So messy,” Akaashi agrees, slipping a hand into your panties and cupping your cunt, squeezing gently. 

“Say, Koutarou, why don’t we let her stay? We don’t have our little gem tonight anyways,” Akaashi says, his fingers sliding over your engorged clit, shushing you when needy little moans start falling past your lips and into Bokuto’s mouth. You fight not to move your hips in time with Akaashi’s fingers, your knees starting to grow weaker. “Besides, she’s been such a good girl for us,” he continues, teasing the tip of his finger in your sloppy cunt. You feel your cunt gush more, making an even bigger mess and your eyes flutter closed, a high pitched moan ringing in your ears when you feel Akaashi slide another finger inside you. Bokuto shushes you, licking at your lips before he pulls away and agrees, “Only if she wants it,” he concedes, gently while he brings one hand to rest at your throat, squeezing gently. 

You feel your lips moving, you’re acutely aware that you’re talking, but all you hear is the desperate way you beg, “Please, please let me stay, please I wan’ to feel Daddy’s mouth on me, please Sir, let me stay,” and you know how pathetic you must sound to them; all breathy and whiny and desperate. You move to hide your face in your hands, nearly succeeding before Akaashi grabbed your face and pulled you out of Bokuto’s grip. “Don’t hide from us petal, it’s cute how needy you are,” Akaashi says, licking your cheek, “So pretty when you beg, too.” Bokuto whispers, his fingers trailing over your lips. 

On instinct, you part your lips and suck on Bokuto’s fingers, letting him thrust them in and out of your mouth, making your chin messy with spit. You suck and lick all over his fingers, whimpering when Akaashi pulls his hand out of your panties, and sucks his messy, slick covered fingers in his mouth and groans. You’re not sure your face can get any warmer than it already is, but you still feel your cheeks burn with embarrassment. Bokuto grins down at you and takes his fingers out of your mouth, wiping them on your cheek and patting it before making you stand up. Bokuto sits down beside Akaashi, tossing a pillow at your feet, “On your knees princess,” he tells you, a smirk gracing his lips. You blink at him, and bend down, fixing the pillow before kneeling on it. 

“You ever sucked a cock before, princess?” Bokuto asks and you nearly fucking scoff, because he and Akaashi know you have, you asked for tips once. You fix him with a look that makes Akaashi snort and smack the side of Bokuto’s head. You, despite the pleasant warmth that;s buzzing in your bones, manage a soft, “You know I have, Bokuto-san,” a shy smile on your lips. Bokuto leans forward and cups your face, “You’re to call me Sir,” he warns, pressing a gentle kiss on your forehead. You swallow and nod, trying to ignore the hot shame, a whispered  _ I’m sorry Sir,  _ tumbling out and painting the air with your shame. Running his thumb across your bottom lip, Bokuto asks you, “Do you remember what we taught you, sweet one?” You feel your heart speed up and you nod your head, the softest, “Yes Sir, I do,” coming out. Your fingers are burning to pull down Bokuto’s pants, itching to feel the weight of his pretty cock in your hands. You blink up at him, silently waiting for Bokuto to give you the okay, the  _ confirmation _ you’re allowed to touch him. 

You’re not expecting Akaashi to come kneel beside you, his pretty hands coming to hold yours. He squeezes your hands and looks at you, “Do you want me to talk you through how to suck Sir’s cock?” Akaashi asks you, interlocking your fingers together. Swallowing, you whisper, for just him to hear, “Please Daddy,” Akaashi grins at you and leans in to kiss you, slipping his tongue past your lips and letting you lick at his tongue before he pulls away from you and licks your lips. 

Akaashi leads your interlocked fingers and untangles them, setting your hand onto Bokuto’s thigh, releasing your other hand. “Take his pants off.” Akaashi says into your ear, his breath making you shiver. Nodding you slowly run your fingers up Bokuto’s thighs, your mouth watering at the sight of his cock, all hard and twitching. You look up at Bokuto through your eyelashes, asking him to raise his hips so you can pull his pants down. You hear Akaashi tisk at you and remind you that good girls use their words for rewards. 

Bokuto snickers and pulls his pants off a little bit anyways, looking down at you and Akaashi, “She’s nervous Keiji, cut her a little slack, she’ll remember next time,” he breathes out, watching as you pull them down to his feet and lean away so he can kick them off. Your mouth starts to salivate at the sight of Bokuto’s tight grey briefs, a large damp spot right where you believe the tip of his cock to be. “Sir, can I touch your cock, please?” You asked, your voice breathless and wanting. Akaashi hums and takes hold of your hair, yanking it slightly. “You can ask for Sir’s cock better than that, can’t you Blossom?” He coos at you, grinning when you whimper at him. Bokuto licks his teeth at you and raises his eyebrows, “Well? Tell me how bad you want to suck on my cock, Baby Owl,” he encourages you, a lazy smile on his lips. Akaashi loosens his grip and moves away from you, sitting back on his heels. 

You hear the unspoken,  _ take your time _ that they seem to both tell you while you swallow and blink at Bokuto with shy eyes. You feel the minutes tick by, everything you want to say is boiling in your throat and burning your tongue with the need to just spill every single dirty thing you’ve ever wanted. You close your eyes and take a breath, ignoring the way it gets stuck when you exhale. “I,” you start but stop for a moment more, opening your eyes and reaching to grab hold of Bokuto’s cock. You feel a grin spread on your lips when Bokuto lets out a moan. “I have wanted to feel your cock in my throat since I saw you chase Daddy down in the front lobby because he’d eaten the last muffin,” you squeeze his cock and lean in close to press a kiss to it. “Been dreaming about you splitting my mouth open while you tell me what a pretty girl I am, how good I take it,” you continue, letting your tongue trace over the spot of precum that had leaked through. “Please Sir, won’t you let me taste you for a bit? I wan’ it so bad,” you plead quietly. 

You know your eyes have glazed over, can tell by the way you’re blinking so slow. Bokuto groans and nods, “Yeah go ahead pretty girl, suck on me a little bit,” he breaths out. Akaashi moves your hair from your face, his thumb brushing your cheek. “Remember to go slow, princess,” Akaashi tells you, watching you take Bokuto’s briefs off. You make a soft noise in the back of your throat when you see the shiny red head of his cock, saliva pooling in your mouth when you see the beads of precum rolling down it. 

Akaashi gently guides your head forward, stopping a breath away from the leaking tip. You whine and look at Akaashi from the corner of your eye, “Please let me taste him Daddy,” it sounds needy and whiny even to your own ears as you say it, but you’ve been on edge all night you feel like. Akaashi just sighs and pushes you in close, “I’m going to ignore the whining because I don’t want to keep you waiting too long,” he promises, removing his hands from your hair and getting back up to sit beside Bokuto. You feel panic shoot through you and a look of fright must cross your face because Akaashi is cooing at you and promising to talk you through it the whole time. You nod slowly and press a kiss to the tip of Bokuto’s cock, your tongue shooting out to catch the pearly white beads of precum that had leaked out. 

You slowly wrap your lips around the head, moaning when it’s sitting on your tongue. You close your eyes and suck, swallowing down the precum that’s leaking out all over your tongue. You work more of him into your mouth, licking and sucking what you can and fighting the urge to slip your fingers down to play with you sloppy clit. You wrap a shaky hand around what doesn’t fit in your mouth and squeeze, forcing your eyes open to look up at Bokuto with soft eyes and a messy chin. He grins down at you and smooths your hair away from your face, his thumbs resting against your cheeks. You start bobbing your head slowly, ignoring the subtle ache that’s forming in your jaw from the stretch of Bokuto’s cock when it finally hits the back of your throat. You hear him groan and tell you to keep still a gentle, “Can I fuck your throat a bit, baby? I’ll keep it gentle, I swear,” you nod as best you can with his cock so far down your throat. Akaashi gently reminds Bokuto that he’ll need to stand if he wants to do that, it makes you snort a laugh out. Both Akaashi and Bokuto look at you with stern eyes, an almost amused, “It’s impolite to laugh with someone’s cock in your mouth, little one,” leaving Akaashi’s mouth and it makes you want to shrink away even though you’re acutely aware that he’s not actually upset with you or getting on to you. 

Bokuto taps his thumb against your cheek to get your attention, a soft look on his face while he pulls out of your mouth. “Don’t look so sad, sweetheart, Daddy’s not mad at you,” Bokuto coos at you, and helps you to stand. “Gonna take you to the bedroom, yeah? Maybe let Daddy spit in your pretty little mouth some more while I get a taste of your pretty little cunny,” he says pulling you in for a kiss, licking into your mouth and groaning at the taste of himself all over your tongue. Akaashi tilts your head away from Bokuto’s, telling you to keep your mouth open and to stick your tongue out, “Gonna give you a present,” he promises before he spits on your tongue and makes you keep it there while he and Bokuto lead you to the bedroom. 

When you reach the bedroom, Akaashi pushes you against the wall, watching the way your eyes widen slightly and you struggle not to whimper. He grins at you, “Go ahead, swallow for me Blossom,” watching the way you eagerly suck your tongue back into your mouth and swallow, whining as you do. Akaashi slips his hands under your sleep shirt and looks at you with soft eyes, silently asking if he’s allowed to take your shirt off. You feel anxiety prickle at the back of your neck, but you nod anyways, ignoring the way his hands squeeze your rounded hips and moving up your sides to finish getting you out of your shirt. Bokuto whistles low and licks his lip, watching the way your heavy breasts rise and fall with each shuddering breath you take. 

You immediately cover your chest and feel your blush travel all down your body as you look anywhere and everywhere but the two men in front of you. Bokuto nudges Akaashi out of the way and grabs your hands, linking your fingers together and whispering soft praises in your ear, using his thick fingers to twist and pull your nipples. Bokuto swallows the soft moans you let out, kissing every noise you make into his warm mouth. You kiss him back feverishly, sucking on his tongue and letting yourself melt into him, gripping his hair at the roots and tugging him impossibly closer. Akaashi crowds in beside you, his hand coming to slip inside your shorts, fingers tapping against the dampened fabric of your panties. “Can we take these off, little one? Wanna see this pretty little cunny,” Akaashi asks, kissing the side of your neck. You nod, letting Bokuto and Akaashi pull the rest of your clothes off, shivering at the hungry growl they both let out when your leaking cunt is finally in front of their eyes.

Bokuto backs up and starts stripping himself, “So you feel less anxious, I can smell your anxiety from here,” he states when you look at him with confusion, winking at you.

Akaashi gets in front of you again, caging you in and cupping your face and puckering his lips and letting his saliva drip out off his tongue and fall down the valley of your breasts. “You want my fingers in your mouth, Blossom?” He asks, brushing his thumb over your lip and grinning at you. You whine at him, opening your mouth for him to slip his fingers inside, your own drool threatening to leak out. Akaashi moves off to the side a bit, letting you suck his fingers in your mouth, groaning at the way your tongue wraps around them and licks at them, sucking them in as deep as you can manage. Bokuto comes closer, one of his hands coming to cup your cunt and squeeze, snickering slightly. “Oh Baby Owl, you look so good like this,” he breathes out, tilting his head to the side and looking at you with droopy eyes. “Look so pretty with your Daddy’s fingers in your mouth and his spit all over you,” 

You feel your eyes water when Bokuto slips two of his fingers inside your cunt, using the palm of his hand to put pressure on your clit. You moan around Akaashi’s fingers, drool sliding down your chin and dripping down onto your neck. Akaashi starts to thrust his fingers in your mouth, his teeth clamping down on your neck and sucking, licking. 

Wiggling your hips, you silently beg for Bokuto to give you more because you feel empty, still. 

You gasp when Akaashi thrusts his fingers to the back of your throat, a soft, “Let Kotaro go as fast as he pleases, petal,” it’s not a reprimand, or even a warning, just a reminder but it makes you mumble a soft  _ sorry Daddy  _ anyways. You feel tears roll down your cheeks when Akaashi keeps his fingers teasing the back of your throat paired with the slow motions of Bokuto’s palm rubbing against your clit. You’re letting out pathetic, muffled and gurgled moans, trying not to move your hips to get more friction. Akaashi smiles down at you, taking his fingers out of your mouth and trailing them down to play with your puffy nipples.

Bokuto adds a third finger and you let out a high pitched moan, your hand coming up to grip at his shoulder when you feel your knees start to wobble. “Please,” you start to say, but Bokuto shushes you and slots his mouth over yours, sucking your tongue into his mouth. You kiss him back messy and sloppy, tiny little moans being swallowed each time Bokuto forces his tongue into your mouth. “Blossom, listen to me,” Akaashi says, guiding your hand to the front of his pants. “I’m going to stick your hand in my pants, and I want you to touch my cock.” He tells you, waiting for you to make a sound of affirmation. 

When you manage to make a soft noise, Akaashi lets you slip your hand into his pants, gently gripping him through his boxers. You shudder when you feel Bokuto rutting against your thigh, leaving a sticky mess of precum each time he fucks himself against you. You gasp when Bokuto pulls away from you and bites into the side of your neck. After a few minutes of gently squeezing Akaashi’s cock, you finally get your hand inside Akaashi’s briefs and grip the base of his cock, letting your thumb stroke the wet tip. “That’s it pretty girl,” Akaashi breathes out, thrusting up into your hand. You move your hand slowly, trying to memorize the way his cock feels in your hand, your mouth watering at the way the leaking head slicks your hand up and makes your fingers glide over the veins. You look down at your thigh, where Bokuto has been rutting against you and whimper at the shiny, wet trail of his precum that’s running down it. 

Bokuto, stills his fingers, panting wetly against the harsh red mark he’s sucked into your neck. Your cunt throbs in need, leaking more slick onto Bokuto’s fingers. You whimper, part from overstimulation and part in annoyance, letting your head hit the wall and your hand work Akaashi’s cock faster, gathering more precum on your fingers and letting them drag over the sensitive head. Bokuto starts moving his fingers again, trailing kisses up to your lips, breathing, “Gonna cum soon baby? Gonna make a pretty mess all over my fingers while I make a mess on your thigh?” It makes your cunt leak more, while you nod your head a soft, “Yes Sir, please Sir,” tumbles past your lips. 

Akaashi’s breathing heavily when he says, “Gonna let Daddy cum all over your pretty hand?” As he grabs your wrist and fucks himself up into your slick hand. You nod again, soft pleas falling out of your lips, while you desperately fuck yourself down against Bokuto’s hand. Something tight coils in your stomach, burning you from the inside out when you feel Bokuto cry your name out against your mouth, thrusting his faster against your thigh. Your head is spinning when you feel Akaashi’s cock throb against the palm of your hand, his grip tightening against your wrist. 

You know they’re close, can tell from the way they’re both breathing so heavily against your neck, you’re teetering on the edge, waiting for something. Your toes curl when Bokuto curls his fingers and presses his palm harder against your clit, a harsh, “Go on, cum for us Baby Owl, cum all over my hand and make a mess like a good girl,” and before you can process it, you’re cumming all over his hand, shaking in the knees and sobbing out soft  _ thank you Sir, thank you Sir.  _ Bokuto fucks you with his fingers through your orgasm, rutting harder against your thigh until you feel him cum all over it, groaning about what a good job you did, how well you took his fingers inside your sloppy little cunt. Akaashi keeps thrusting into your hand, listening to the broken whimpers you keep making until you keep him cum all over your fingers.

You’re shaking like a leaf when Bokuto pulls his fingers out, a pathetic whine leaving your lips from how sensitive you are. You slowly pull your hand out of Akaashi’s pants and bring your hand to your mouth, licking at the cum and moaning as you swallow it all down. Akaashi groans and buries his face in your neck, pressing feather soft kisses against the harsh bite marks he left there. 

You all stand there, panting and kissing each other slowly, tasting one another. 

Akaashi gently picks you up and takes you towards the bed, kissing your forehead as he sets you down in the middle of the bed, promising to be back, “I just need to get a washrag, you’re all messy from Koutarou,” he says quietly into your hair. You nod slowly, your head fuzzy from your orgasm. 

You must fall asleep, because you jolt with a hiss from a damp washrag cleaning between your thighs, brushing against your overly sensitive cunt and all over the tops of your thighs. A soft, “Sorry Blossom, Koutarou made a big mess on your cute little thigh.” You giggle and snuggle deeper into the blankets, waiting for them to crawl into bed beside you. You hear the quiet rustle of sheets and quiet bickering before you feel Bokuto pull you close and wrap his arms around you, pressing gentle kisses to your neck. Akaashi moves himself close, kissing your forehead and whispering again how well you did, how prettily you took their fingers, how good you made them feel. Your bones feel warm and heavy when you ask them if you can do it again, giggling when they promise you this wasn’t a one time thing. 

You fall asleep against Bokuto, Akaashi’s head buried in your chest with the promise of a date settling in your ribcage. 

**Author's Note:**

> i live off comments


End file.
